


If It Ain't Got That Swing

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [32]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, Thanks Khayr, really short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz dances. So does Glynda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Ain't Got That Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to the moon (and back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074112) by [khayr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr). 



> So this set at their wedding reception, putting it kinda in the middle of Vows continuity wise. Sorry about the length, there'll be a longer one coming soon.

Their wedding reception was going swimmingly, even the general in the corner was talking, or more accurately being talked at by Mals, who'd recently been awarded a highly coveted prize for designing a new weapon transformation motor (thankfully she had not brought her weapon to the wedding).

The dancing had long since settled into a few select couples, naturally Oz and Glynda were one of them, moving gracefully about the floor in perfect unison. As Walking on a Sunday finished, the band (also known as team CHRM) switched to a swing number.

Oz swirled Glynda to the opening notes of Up Jumped The Devil and smiled as she passed him, taking her hands again and beginning a new set of steps, he tried for something faster but Glynda kicked his ankle back into a different position.  
“My dress is not built for that” she growled in his ear. Oz smiled down at her and obliged with a slower routine, smirking as another couple completed the lift he'd just attempted to set up.

Eventually the music died down and they exited the dance floor, Glynda resting her head on Oz's shoulder as they took their seats, chatting away with the guests before it was finally time to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Skip to just before 3mins to see the lift Oz tried to set up: https://youtu.be/myJj0mNNe1Y
> 
> The first routine is what they then went with: https://youtu.be/HtXSPYEiKCY


End file.
